Strategie
Eine Strategie für Fold.it ist schwer zu beschreiben. Nicht zuletzt versucht das Fold.it Team ja auch, die Intuition der Spieler abzurufen, und Intuition kann man nicht niederschreiben. Es gibt allerdings einige Prinzipien, Verfahrensweisen und generelle Tipps, die sich als nützlich und meist zutreffend erwiesen haben. Bitte beachte, dass jedes Puzzle anders ist. Insbesondere zwischen Kategorien wie Rosetta Decoys, Quest to the Native und Design Challenges sind die Unterschiede recht groß und können eine unterschiedliche Herangehensweise erfordern. Generelle Prinzipien Die FAQ-Seite von Fold.it nennt folgende drei grundlegende Prinzipien: # Packe das Protein! Je kleiner das Protein, desto besser. Genauer gesagt solltest du leeren Raum (Voids) in der Struktur des Proteins vermeiden. Ein gut gepacktes Protein hat keine oder nur sehr wenige Voids. # Verstecke die Hydrophoben! Hydrophoben sind (orangefarbene) Seitenketten, die Wasser fürchten. Da das Protein von Wasser umgeben sind, befinden sich die Hydrophoben meist im Inneren. Dies trifft aber nicht auf jede einzelne Seitenkette zu. Manchmal erfordert die Funktion eines Proteins sogar eine hydrophobische Seitenkette außen. Auf der anderen Seite möchten (blaue) hydrophile (wasserliebende) Seitenketten am liebsten nach außen zeigen. # Beseitige Zusammenstöße! Zusammenstöße von Seitenketten (clashs) entstehen, wenn zwei von ihnen zu nahe beieinander sind (oder eine Seitenkette und das Rückgrat). Dieser Positionskonflikt wird duch stachelige, rote Bälle angezeigt. Ein Zusammenstoß entsteht regelmäßig nach Rebuilds oder nachdem Teile des Proteins verschoben wurden. Dazu kommt noch das Prinzip der Wasserstoffbrücken Wasserstoffbrücken sind ein Indiz für eine gute Proteinform. Je mehr es davon gibt, desto besser dürfte die momentane Form sein. Faltblätter werden durch Wasserstoffbrücken zusammen gehalten, Helices haben Wasserstoffbrücken zwischen ihren Teilen, und auch zwischen Rückgratteilen und/oder Seitenkeiten können sich Wasserstoffbrücken bilden. Ein gut geformtes und gepacktes Protein bildet so viele Wasserstoffbrücken zwischen den Aminosäuren, dass diese manchmal einem Spinnennetz zwischen Zweigen ähneln. Verfahrensweisen Eine "beste" Verfahrensweise dürfte es nicht geben. Generell sollte man an so vielen Stellen wir möglich so viel wie möglich ausprobieren. Mit der Zeit kommt die Erfahrung, was am wahrscheinlichsten zu einem Punktanstieg führt. Aber selbst die erfahrensten Spieler sind immer wieder überrascht über das Ergebnis von Aktionen, insbesondere, wenn sie scheinbar zufällig sind oder gar gegen die obigen Prinzipien verstoßen. Dies liegt wahrscheinlich an der Tatsache, dass eine lokale Verschlechterung manchmal eine globale Verbesserung darstellt. Der mögliche Einfluss selbst einer scheinbar kleinen Änderung auf das Gesamtprotein sollte niemals unterschätzt werden. Unter der Rubrik "So machen es die Profis" im Hauptmenü findest du mehrere Strategien der besten Spieler. Jeder Spieler hat seine eigenen Vorlieben und Abneigungen, die sich manchmal sogar gegenseitig widersprechen. Dennoch soll hier eine kleine Zusammenfassung gegeben werden. Detailliertere Informationen über Taktiken und deren Anwendung sowie die drei Spielabschnitte findest du unter Spielphasen. Eröffnung Das Spiel wird eröffnet mit mehreren Kombinationen aus shake und wiggle, um die beste Anfangskonfiguration zu finden. Typischer Weise geht das bei einem Rohpuzzle (also nicht z.B. eines aus der Serie "Rosetta Decoy") so: Zuerst wird gewiggelt, bis das Protein ruht. Dann wird das Puzzle resettet und ein shake vor dem wiggle gemacht. Somit hat man ein ungefähres Ziel. Das Puzzle wird erneut resettet, und jetzt wird z.B. alle 100 wiggle-Punkte ein shake gemacht. Je nach Entwicklung des Proteins wird diese Anzahl erhöht oder verkleinert oder werden die shake-Punkte verschoben oder ausgelassen. Dann wird mit "a" der beste Punktwert geladen und das Protein ein wenig geschoben und gezogen, eventuell mit Gummibändern bearbeitet, immer gefolgt von wiggle- und shake-Kombinationen. Außerdem werden offensichtliche Fehler korrigiert: Faltblätter, die zusammen gehören, werden verbunden, unsinnige Proteinenden in eine bessere Position gebracht und vielleicht auch die ein oder andere große Seitenkette. Gegebenenfalls wird auch die Struktur verändert und z.B. ein Stück an ein Faltblatt angefügt oder eines geschaffen. Mittelspiel Hier werden die verschiedenen Werkzeuge wie rebuild und Tweak angewendet und Seitenketten verschoben. Dies ist die Spielphase, bei der es am meisten auf gute Intuition und/oder Glück ankommt. Hier entscheidet sich auch, wie nahe man dem energetischen Minimum kommen kann. Denn falls man sein Protein in die falsche Richtung entwickelt, wird es schwer bis unmöglich, dies noch im Endspiel zu korrigieren, da dann das Mojo (die "Behäbigkeit") des Proteins zu groß wird. Es sollte also insbesondere bei rebuild nicht die erste Variante genommen werden, die eine Punktverbesserung gebracht hat. Eine erneute Anwendung des Werkzeuges, auch später, kann noch einmal zu einer Verbesserung führen. Endspiel Im Endspiel steht die Form des Proteins bereits fest, Änderungen sind nur noch in kleinen Bereichen möglich. Hier kommt es vor allem darauf an, die letzten Punkte heraus zu kitzeln. Intensives Seitenketten-schubsen, lokales wiggeln und Gummibänder für mehr Kompaktheit sind hier die Haupttätigkeiten. Jeder einzelne Punkt ist hier schwer erarbeitet und ein Erfolg. Tipps Tipps kommen oft in Form von Sprichwörtern. Diese sind mal mehr, mal weniger auf die gegenwärtige Situation anwendbar. Die drei wichtigsten jedoch sind immer gültig: * Wenn du etwas getan hast, das Punkte bringt, mach es noch einmal! * Wenn du nicht weißt, was du tun sollst, dann mache etwas völlig zufälliges! * Wenn du längere Zeit keine Punkte bekommen hast, dann mache eine Pause! Gerade Anfänger unterschätzen die Möglichkeit, sich in Fold.it zu verrennen. Es passiert nicht selten, dass man nach einer Stunde oder mehr ohne Punkte "für heute" Schluss macht, nur um am nächsten Tag in den ersten zehn Minuten einen ordentlichen Punkteanstieg zu verzeichnen.